dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shaperate
} |name = Shaperate |races = Dwarves |image = Shapers.jpg |px = 300px |type = Historian, Judicial |motto = |headquarters = Orzammar Shaperate |leaders = Lord Shaper Czibor |ranks = Shaper of Memories/Shaper of Golems Shaper Assistant Scholar Shaperate Scribe Shaperate Cataloger |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Shaperate is a peculiarly dwarven institution, a kind of organic library. The dwarves consider that those who walk the path of the Shaperate and document lore, history, and events in the Stone via the Memories will eventually be blessed by the Shaperate.Codex entry: The Shaper's Life The members of the Shaperate are historians, scholars, judges, genealogists and philosophers among the dwarves. Their task is considered to be extremely important—almost sacred. Shapers are supposed to be apolitical, devoted solely to their work maintaining the Memories, but this is, of course, impossible. The functions of the Shaperate The main role of the Shaperate of Memories is to record (in lyrium) the Memories: the authoritative collection of information on dwarven society spanning thousands of years. On a daily basis, they oversee births, marriages and death records.Mentioned by Unna if you ask about the Shaperate. Based on this information, the Shaperate can trace lineages, determine what land is owned by which family, and so on.According to Shaper Czibor. Several codex entries are attributed to various Shaperate members.See Category:Shaperate (sources). ]] Shapers are expected to venture far and wide to gain knowledge with which to add to the Memories. This may involve entering the Deep Roads to search abandoned thaigs for forgotten lore, even fighting darkspawn if that is what it takes to gain the knowledge they seek. All knowledge of dwarven history and current events is considered of value and Shapers are expected by their peers and the traditions of the Shaperate to seek it out. The Shaperate is the main source of learning in Orzammar, and as such is critical to the research of dwarven scholars. Dwarves of any caste can also make use of the Shaperate archivesAs implied by the presence of Orta, a warrior caste dwarf who did research about her house., perhaps even the casteless are permitted inside.Since the one who stole A Volume of Shaper History was a casteless dwarf. Some scholars have noble patronage, conducting extended research on a particular house in return for support and protection.Gorim Saelac talking about Scholar Gertek. The shapers also specialize in enchantments.Dragon Age: The Calling, p. 391 Furthermore, the Shaperate of Memories regulates the changes in Orzammar's structure and society.Based on the discussion with Brother Burkel. For example, the Shaperate decides whether or not to sanction a place of worship dedicated to anything other than the Paragons.The Chant in the Deeps. Since they are considered apolitical and objective, members are called upon to act as judges in disputes. However, in extremely sensitive matters—such as the murder of a member of the royal family, or determining whether a dwarf shall be declared a Paragon—such responsibilities fall to the Assembly. Note that what the Shaperate records is the truth according to the Shaperate and it is not necessarily the unvarnished reality. The Shaperate has the authority to strike from the Memories anything "unworthy" or against the interests of dwarven society. For example, the Shaperate never records anything related to the casteless, not even recording the births of casteless children. It also strikes from all records any dwarf who is branded a traitor by the Assembly, maintaining that the dwarf in question never existed. In addition, Shapers with blood ties to nobles can be influenced to omit records that are inconvenient to their house. Finally, the Shaperate of Golems is responsible for the maintenance and governance of Orzammar's golems.Codex entry: The Legion of Steel Structure The order of the Shapers is dedicated to preserving the history and collective knowledge of the dwarves; as such there are different kinds of Shapers to maintain the different branches of information. Not much is known about the hierarchy and structure of the Shaperate, but there are at least two "divisions": the Shaperate of Memories and the Shaperate of Golems.Codex entry: Bartrand Tethras A lesser known third branch of the Shaperate has also come to light, the Shaperate of Stone. The Shaper of Memories leads the Shaperate of MemoriesBased on the discussion with Brother Burkel. and may also be part of the nobility since he is addressed as "Lord Shaper." This title may simply be an honorific and not intentionally indicative of nobility. This is the most prominent branch of the Shaperates, perhaps owing to its privileged location in Orzammar. The Shaper of Golems is the leader of the Shaperate of Golems. This Shaperate is largely defunct with the dearth of golems in modern day. The Shaper of Stone leads the Shaperate of Stone, which keeps records of work and marriage and other domestic information. Known positions within the Shaperate of Memories are: * Shaper of Memories * Shaper * Shaper Assistant * Scholars * Shaperate Scribe * Shaperate Cataloger List of known Shapers of Memories * AxusCodex entry: Asunder * Czibor * ErdenCodex entry: Stalata Negat * EzerainCodex entry: The Paragon HirolCodex entry: The Fortress of Kal'Hirol * MertaCodex entry: Valdasine * Tole''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG)'', Player's Guide, set 2, p. 9 * VortagCodex entry: The Proving * WarrekCodex entry: Letters from the Past Current known Shaperate members * Shaper Czibor * Shaper Assistant Milldrate * Scholar Gertek * Dwarven Scholar Notes * The new king or queen of Orzammar is coronated during a special ceremony in the Chamber of the Assembly by the Shaper of Memories. * During the quest Thief in the House of Learning, Shaper Assistant Milldrate mentions that it is the first time someone ever dared to steal from the Shaperate. See also References Category:Shaperate members Category:Dwarven lore Category:Dwarven groups